parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 24
Transcripts *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Uh, Mission Control, is the launchpad construction complete? Uh, roger. Rocket is now secured to guide wire. We are currently obtaining the ignition sticks. Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Let's go. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Hey, Mom! Where are the matches? Oh, wait, here they are. Never mind! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Timmy! Great! Help me out of this thing. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Shh! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: What? *Timmy Turner/Woody: It's okay. Everything's under control. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Timmy, what are you doing? *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch. Hey. How'd you get out here? Oh, well. You and I can have a cookout later. Houston, do we have permission to launch? Uh, roger. Permission granted. You are confirmed at T-minus ten seconds... and counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one-- *Timmy Turner/Woody: Reach for the sky. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Huh? *Timmy Turner/Woody: This town ain't big enough for the two of us. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: What? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Somebody's poisoned the water hole. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: It's busted. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Who are you calling "busted," buster? *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Huh? *Timmy Turner/Woody: That's right. I'm talking to you, Snotty Boy. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Huh? *Timmy Turner/Woody: We don't like bein' blown up, Snotty. Or smashed. Or ripped apart. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: We? *Timmy Turner/Woody: That's right. Your characters. *Unikitty/Burned Rag Doll: There he is! *(Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips Afraid Clip) *Unikitty/Burned Rag Doll: Let's get him. *Grug Crood/Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy: Get that crazy kid! *Fish the Boxtroll/Yellow Soldier Toy #1: (Growls) *(Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips Afraid Clip) *Jaq/Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien: Hiya, big boy. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: (Painting) *Shoe the Boxtroll/Yellow Soldier #2: (Roaring) *Pikachu/Baby Face: Pika! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: (Screaming) *Wander/Hand-in-the-Box: Gotcha! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: (Yells) (Painting) *Kyle the Boo/Pterodactyl: You're under arrest! *Pinkie Pie/Janie: Hello, kiddy. *Timmy Turner/Woody: From now on you must take good care of your characters, because if you don't, we'll find out, Snotty. We characters can see everything. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: (Painting) *Timmy Turner/Woody: So play nice. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: (Screaming) *(Image of Timmy and mutant characters defeat snotty.png) *Timmy Turner/Woody: Ha-ha! We did it! We did it! (Laughing) Yes! *(Image of Snotty scare at rainbow dash.png) *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: The characters! The characters are alive! N-Nice character. *Rainbow Dash/Sally Doll: Hello, girl. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: (Screaming) *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: What's wrong, Snotty? Don't you want to play with Rainbow Dash? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Nice work, fellas. Good job. Coming out of the ground-- what a touch. That was a stroke of genius. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Timmy. Thanks. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Anytime. Gallery Timmy and mutant characters defeat snotty.png Snotty scare at rainbow dash.png Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) *Barnyard (2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2007) *Coraline (2009) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Cinderella (1950) *Pokémon (1997) *DuckTales (1987) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Turbo (2013) *Wander Over Yonder (2013) *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) *Home (2015) *The Croods (2013) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Aladdin (1992) *Wabbit (2015) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Boxtrolls (2014) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts